glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Drake
Lucas Drake 'is a recurring character in Glee: The New Touch and class of 2015 graduate of Woodsville High School. Lucas first appeared during 'Welcome to High School. He is introduced as an attractive junior student with a big crush over Brandon Day, and is shown to be like a normal jock at first, however, Lucas is then shown to have a deep connection with his mother and to come from a humble neighbourhood, he takes care of his mother and finnaly leaves to Los Angeles in order to start a carreer and support her financially. He made his last appearance during The Bride. He was formerly a main character during the first two seasons, but become a recurring character on season three after he graduated and moved to Los Angeles. Backstory Lucas lived a hard life. His mother was once a reputable nurse, and now just a cashier at the local convient store. Since then, Lucas has became the man of his house. His dad left when he was really young, so Lucas never had a real role model. He often gets in trouble for his mouth, and landed himself the Quaterback on the school football team. Lucasseason2.jpg|150px Biography Season One Lucas is first introduced during Welcome to High School, where he is shown to have a crush on cheerleader Brandon Day, altough Brandon quickly refuses him. He joins glee club during Boom, in an attempt to get closer to Brandon, and they kiss while drunk during A Little Party Never Killed Nobody. After their kiss, Brandon tells Lucas that it was nothing as he was just drunk, altough Lucas still thinks it meant something. During The Plot , Lucas discovers Brandon has been backlashing glee club against their sectionals competition, leaving Lucas to get angry and frustrated at Brandon, and tired of Brandon's rejections of him, and feeling betrayed, Lucas tells glee club about this and Brandon is expelled. During LOVE, some months have passed since Brandon was expelled and he has been lonely since then. Lucas starts feeling sorry for him, and starts having feelings for him again, asking him to forget their past and that they should have a clean start and move on, and Brandon reluctantly agrees to forget the past. They both start bonding more, and they kiss during Indie Soul after they let go of the past and Brandon realizes how Lucas was the only guy that was there for him, they start dating during There Will Be Blood. During Coming Out , Lucas crushes into Brandon's home and they are discovered kissing by Brandon's religious parents, firing Brandon from his house, and Lucas allows Brandon to stay at his house, he also convinces glee club to forgive Brandon and he rejoins glee club. During Spring Break, Pt II, Brandon and Lucas travel to party to Miami, wishing to freeze the moment forever when Lucas finds out his mother had been shot during an armed robbery. Lucas always stays by his mother side while she is at critical state, and Brandon never leaves him. Lucas comes to appreciate his mother for everything she had done for him, and is afraid to loose her forever but she comes back. He is still vulnerable after what happened with his mother, and Brandon helps him get through it. Lucas then travels to Los Angeles to perform at Nationals with The Freakshows during The Beginning, where glee club gets first place, and he is last seen saying goodbye to Shan Wittles with the rest of glee club as she leaves to college. Season Two Lucas is first seen on the season premiere, The New Year, and it is shown that he and Brandon spent most of the Summer together, and Brandon has become frustrated at this, wanting to take a break from Lucas. During Versus, Brandon starts ignoring Lucas, saying he needs time for himself after living with him, making Lucas get depressed and wondering if their relationship will continue. Sabina Love then talks to Lucas and tells him that Brandon would break up with him soon, and after feeling lonely, confused and desperate, Lucas has sex with Sabina. During Same Heart, Lucas is devastated after cheating on his boyrfriend, and decides to tell him everything, causing Brandon to break up with him and get furious at him, despite Lucas's attempts of forgiveness. Brandon packs his belongings from Lucas's house, and tells Lucas that they are over, moving out of the house, and Lucas then started hating himself for cheating on him. Lennon Larson helps Lucas and tells him that what is done is done, making Lucas feel better about the situation. During''' FridayNight, Lucas is the most desired guy at school, and starts feeling an attraction with cheerleading coach Olga Lobova. Lucas goes out to a club, where he makes out with a number of girls at the party and accidentaly kissed Ula Dwayne. During '''The Point of No Return, he hooks up with Olga Lobova on her office, after feeling sexually attracted to her, and they almost get caught on Jocks vs. Losers, after which Olga suggests they should take more caution. Olga decide to end their small relationship during How To Start Again, to Lucas's agreement. Lucas forms a friendship with Lennon after she helped him move on after his break-up, and Lucas acts warmly towards her, altough Lennon is shown to have a crush on him. Lennon admits Lucas her feelings towards him during Up All Night, however, Lucas rejects her, stating he is a senior and will soon graduate while Lennon is only a sophomore. However, he tries to comfort Lennon. Lennon starts having a different attitude after Lucas rejected her, leading her to get catfished online. Lucas and Mason are shown to be concerned about Lennon's safety regarding her catfisher, but she keeps on pushing them away. Lennon however soon comes back to sense with the help of Mason. Lucas is then seen during How Lexie Does It, where he states he is determined to move to Los Angeles to start an acting career once he ends high school Personality Lucas has the tough guy persona. He likes to sleep with everyone, because it's a strange dream of his to be with everyone. He tries not to be a sissy in front of people. Lucas can be a jerk, but deep down he has a heart that's waiting to open up to someone. Relationships Brandon Day Luke is seen in the Pilot episode, Welcome to High School, to have feelings for Brandon. Though, Brandon quickly denies Lucas' advances towards him. In Boom, Lucas joins the Glee club in attempts to once again hook-up with Brandon. Although Brandon still pushes away his advances and feels embarassed. In the episode A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, Luke and Brandon perform Blame It On the Alcohol, where Brandon finally kissed a determined, flirty Luke. Songs Solos *'I Wanna Sex You Up '(Boom) *'Apologize '(Summertime Sadness) *'The A Team' (LOVE) *'Closer To The Edge' (Coming Back) Duets: *'Get Lucky '(The Plot) *'Afterlife' (Indie Soul]]) *'Clumsy/You Make My Dreams Come True' (There Will Be Blood) *'Counting Stars' (Spring Break, Pt II) *'Shake It Out' (Spring Break, Pt II) Solos (In A Group Number) *'Blame It On the Alcohol' (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) *'This Is The New Year' (Summertime Sadness) *'Can't Get You Outta My Head '(Into You) *'Bohemian Rhapsody '(In The Darkness) *'Roar '(Showdown) *'Highway To Hell '(The New Touch Halloween Special) *'Time Warp '(The New Touch Halloween Special) *'Chasing Cars' (LOVE) *'Do I Wanna Know?' (Indie Soul) *'Anything Could Happen' (We Got The Power) *'Demons' (Oakwood University) Back-Up Vocals *'Red Hands' (Indie Soul) *'Pump It' (There Will Be Blood) *'We Got The Power (song)' (We Got The Power) *'Price Tag' (Dollar Bills) Gallery Collage 1.jpg|'Glee: The New Touch Promotional Image' Colton DP.jpg|'Lucas Drake Promotional Image' Trivia *He is of English, Greek, and Italian descent. *Jesse Pinkman, from Breaking Bad, partly inspired Lucas while Glekerr wrote him. *It is implied that he was born during November 1996, as it was stated by #FridayNight that he had just turned eighteen. *He was originally meant to appear during the series finale, 'We Are All Freaks. '''However, this was later scrapped out due to Lucas' storyline being already resolved during 'One Last Song. 'His appearance in 'The Bride '''was more of an epilogue from his character, where he is shown in a stable relationship with Lexie Hope. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Former Main Characters